Wet Dream
by MukoDarkside
Summary: Taiki X Akari fic. Lemon WARNING! Digimon Xros Wars character.


Taiki's Wet Dream

Taiki enter his age to 15 years old. A lot his friends turn to be pervert guy who like read porn books, specially Zenjirou who his (not-to-be) rival become his best friend since adventure in Digital World.

"Guys... Stop it!" said Taiki in his class with his classmate while girls changing clothes in Changing Room.

"What?" said Zenjirou annoyed.

"Please don't talk about it with me... I don't like it..." said Taiki pleaded.

"What! you're the hottest guy in this class (girls said) and you don't like it?" said one of them.

"Well...I didn't say that but I just... don't like that stuff... it just weird you guys like that stuff..." said taiki while his sweat dropped.

The guys gathered and whispered without Taiki knowing.

'he's to innocent...'

'maybe he's lying'

'no! Maybe he...' he couldn't here more.

"Guys! What are you talking!" said Taiki frustrated. He feel they was talking about him.

"We know your problems!" said Zenjirou proudly which make Taiki curious.

"What?"

"You haven't having WET DREAM right?" and everyone laughed.

"W-what?" he still didn't get it.

"Wet dream is sign that you already grow up!"

"well... what is look like?" said Taiki innocent.

Zenjirou put his hand to his forehead. "Duh! You will dreaming about girl!"

"Girls?" he said.

"Yeah! Than you starting want to touch her, to hold her and doing stuff which make you...wet..." Zenjirou explained as Taiki shocked heard it.

"Eeeeew! we HAD to dream that!" he said Taiki as he disgusted it.

"Yup! But it's not that bad! And you regret if you think is disgusting because it feels REALLY GOOD!" the other classmate nodded as they agreed. Taiki just sighed.

"Taiki..." Taiki was in somewhere that he couldn't see clearly but he heard someone called him, it was sweet voice he ever heard. "Taiki..." she called her again as she approached to him. It was Akari! Taiki surprised saw her in there "Akari! Hat are you doing here? Where we was?" he said as he walked to him closely. As Taiki tried to touch her shoulders Akari run away and Taiki started to run to catch up her. Then he realized he was in his house and he saw Akari was run to his room, as he followed and open the door, he saw Akari sitting in his bed with weird position which more alike in Zenjirou's pevert Magazines. "Akari?" he said as he blushed realized she was half-naked. Akari jumped and hugged him as he falled to his own bed. "Taiki...I've been waiting to said that...I love you..." said Akari with sweet voice. Taiki was surprised that what he wish was granted, "R-really?" he blushed. She pressed her lips to Taiki which make Taiki stunned. Taiki feel some strawberry taste on her lips and kissed her back. After finished, Taiki was realized Akari sitting on his lips with her legs open wide. "Uuuh...Akari..." said Taiki shyly. "Let's continue more deep..." Akari told him as she wrapped her hand around his neck. "But.. isn't is too fast for us.?" Ask Taiki. He didn't want to rush his relationship. "Don't worry... I've been waiting this day in years.." "But we're TOO young!" "Love sometimes can blind us..." she said as he pushed him and her hand unzipped his short and pulled his dick and started suck it. "Uhhhh..." Taiki stunned as he started feeling some kind weird feelings flying at his body. The more she stroke it the more Taiki moaned. "Ahhh..." he moaned softly. At final he cumming on her mouth. Akari smiled to him. Taiki lost in lust and turned around started kissing her. His tongue started exploring her mouth and she allowed it. Taiki felt unsatisfied then he started to lick her neck, and his hand started touching her pussy and rubbed it. "Uhm...Ah!" She started moaned. Taiki's hand pressed and enter her pussy more deeply. "Ahh...More..." said Akari pleadly. He entered his second finger and more thrust it deeply. Finally Taiki took off his pants and his dick started entered inside her. Taiki started to thrust it gently at first and started to rough. Akari almost screaming. At the climax, Taiki cumming inside, Taiki groaned as Akari screaming.

"Taiki!" "Taiki!" He heared her voice again but this time is full of anger and impatience. "Taiki! Taiki!" Then someone slapped him and...

"TAIKI! WAKE UP!" Taiki finally open his eyes and realize IT WAS DREAM! And Akari was on the top of him like usually but this time Taiki felt uncomfortable.

"Akari...?" he still didn't believe it.

"Gheez! Sometimes I felt tired to wake you up and LOL! Your bed even WET and STICKY! Are you urinate? Gheez! You already 15 years old!" Akari can't stopped blabbering while Taiki still blank because of the dream. "Uhh...Akari... can you go out for while? I need my time alone here..." "But we're almost LATE! C'mon! UP UP!" she pushed him to bathroom and handed towel, brush tool then she prepared the bags and breakfast to him. "Akari! Glad you here and You really good become Taiki's wife" Akari blushed as his mom said it. "uuuh... but we're just best friend, !" she denied.

Akari waiting him in outside as he ready. "Uh... Akari why you wait me? you know you will be late too..."

"Because you can't do anything without me.." she said with fake proud pose to hide her embarrassed.

Then Taiki smiled to her as he hold her hand which make her blushed.

"Taiki?" she embarrassed.

"What? I want to hold your hands right now..." he said as he rubbed his head. Akari can't hide her feelings more so she pressed her lips to his which make him stunned then he kissed her back. Without realizing his mother was watching them, smiled to them ' They really grow up'.

As they arrived at school, Taiki told Zenjirou what happened and the wet dream.


End file.
